Urgente
by Cliffan
Summary: Sasuke necesita regresar a Konoha. Y es urgente. (Edwin implícito. Sasusaku implícito?).


**Universo: **_Manga._

**Spoilers: **_Final de ambas series._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**URGENTE**

[Viñeta]

Sasuke viaja por el mundo para encontrar la belleza de él. La bondad y el amor que se le arrebató a tan corta edad. Su propósito es terminar de deshacerse del hastío que le provocó el mundo hacía mucho tiempo. Tanto que ya debería ser agua pasada.

Lo cierto es que ahora ha andado tanto que el mapa que se llevó al inicio de toda la travesía ya no le basta. Está en medio de la nada, o por lo menos en medio de un lugar desconocido. En esta parte del globo terráqueo, la gente tiene acentos raros y nombres extravagantes como 'Julián'.

Así como Sasuke es un eterno viajero, sigue siendo humano. Y los humanos tienen necesidades como comer e ir al baño. Sasuke se detiene en una taberna para ambas. Primero va a donde el rey va solo y luego pide algo para comer. Le ofrecen algo parecido a carne y algo parecido a sopa que come un hombre en el otro extremo de la barra. Como no piensa gastar mucho dinero en el lugar, Sasuke no se queja, pero derrocha un poco en la bebida. Él no es un alcóholico, por supuesto, pero ha desarrollado afición al whisky y tiene antojo de un poco.

Sasuke espera su pedido en la barra, odiando el contacto humano al que está obligado cada vez que hace una parada. Muchas veces alguien se sienta a su lado y le hace una conversación que él no quiere entablar. Espera que al menos esta vez no sea nadie extraño. La última vez se topó con un tipo raro de cabellos rosas y ojos puntiagudos. Un piromaníaco, por lo que pudo notar. Él y su gato azul.

La persona que esta vez se sienta a su lado es un hombre rubio con una maleta bien afianzada a su brazo. Pide un 'lo de siempre' y el barman se apresura a llevarle un poco de pollo, sopa y cerveza. Al verlo comer, Sasuke piensa con rencor que el servicio es una mierda en ese lugar y que carece de sentido que ese extraño sea atendido primero que él.

El rubio desconocido acaba con su comida rápidamente, pero la cerveza se la toma despacio. Luego llega la comida de Sasuke.

Vaya. Ya era hora.

—Yo que tú no me comería eso —susurra el extraño rubio a su lado. Sasuke lo ignora porque él piensa comer lo que se le venga en gana. Además, ya lo ha ordenado.

Al primer bocado, Sasuke nota que el desconocido tiene razón y escupe la carne con un gesto de asco. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Carne de perro —susurra su compañero de al lado—. Suelen ofrecerla a incautos como tú.

Vamos ya. Pudo haberse comido a Akamaru justo en ese momento.

Asqueroso.

Pero nada que el whisky no pueda arreglar. El whisky hace feliz a Sasuke. También un poco hablador.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —pregunta Sasuke después de un sorbo a su whisky, no sin antes echar a la basura la carne y comerse a bocaditos su sopa que, sorpresivamente, no sabe tan mal como se ve. Menos mal, al menos no todo fue un desperdicio de dinero.

—Más o menos. Hoy me voy de la ciudad —expresa con aire distraído. Saca un reloj plateado de su bolsillo para ver la hora y le da un trago a su cerveza—. Mi tren sale en tres horas.

—No eres de aquí —afirma Sasuke echándole un rápido vistazo. Todos en ese lugar tienen ojos y cabello oscuro, así como piel canela. Ese hombre resalta tanto con su cabello dorado tanto como él con su piel pálida.

—Vengo desde Amestris.

Sasuke levanta las cejas. Jamás en su vida había escuchado de tal lugar.

—Tampoco eres de aquí. ¿de dónde vienes?

—Konoha.

El rubio silba.

—El mundo es grande.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Jamás había oído hablar de él —confiesa—. Supongo que algún día lo toparé. Estoy en medio de una investigación y, mientras no esté completa, pienso explorar todos los rincones del mapa. ¿Tú por qué viajas?

—Busco una respuesta a mis resentimientos.

—Suena profundo.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros.

El ya no tan desconocido se levanta repentinamente y escarba en sus bolsillos en busca de una moneda. Se dirige hacia el teléfono de pared que hay en una esquina e inserta unas monedas. Sasuke nota que intenta hablar todo lo bajo que puede, pero él alcanza a captar gran parte de la conversación con su súper oído ninja.

Ha escuchado gritos por el teléfono de la que con certeza es la esposa. Le ha reclamado por dejarla sola por tanto tiempo y le ha amenazado sobre un 'automail' que Sasuke no alcanza a entender. Edward, porque así se llama el hombre, se disculpa por demorar más de lo planeado y promete que está en su camino para volver a casa.

Ja. Ese hombre se ha dejado dominar.

Edward llega sacudiendo la cabeza y acabándose la cerveza de un trago. Pide otra y parece un tanto decaído.

—¿Problemas? —pregunta un curioso y lleno de whisky Sasuke.

—Dije que estaría fuera por tres meses y estoy a punto de cumplir nueve meses lejos de casa.

A Sasuke le gustaría decir algo al respecto, pero en su lugar se concentra en pensar cuánto es que lleva lejos de Konoha. ¿Qué serán? ¿Seis años?

—Creo que soy un mal padre.

Sasuke no está seguro de si pensó eso último en voz alta o si el tal Edward leyó sus pensamientos. Al parecer es lo segundo.

—Tengo que regresar antes de que mis hijos olviden mi cara.

¿Estaría Sakura enojada? También cabía la posibilidad de que la hubiera dejado embarazada por segunda vez antes de irse. Si eso era así, ¿era niño o niña? ¿Sarada recordará su cara todavía? Dios, tuvo que llamarlas más a menudo. Mucho más a menudo. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Cierto, nunca se tomó la molestia de memorizar su número de teléfono.

Mierda. Era un terrible padre. Y necesitaba volver a Konoha.

Urgente.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Me gusta Sasuke. Amo a Sasuke. Sasuke es como el amor de mi vida en Naruto despu****és de Minato, pero Sasuke es una mierda de padre y esposo. Yo pensaba que Edward no era el prometido estrella, incluso me enojé con él y con Winry por andar de pasiva en Rizenbull cuando leí por primera vez el final del manga de FMA; pero Sakura que no sale haciendo nada en especial en el final y Sasuke, principalmente él, me han cambiado la perspectiva con su eterno viaje por el mundo, lejos de su familia y con un montón de traumas que parece que nunca va a superar.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**Entra a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_** porque YOLO!**

**PD: Me hice una cuenta en Wattpad para que puedan avergonzarse de m****í un poco más por lo que escribo. Busquen mi nickname exactamente igual si les interesa.**


End file.
